Got Lost in the Maze
by Ensign Klutz
Summary: [RikuSora] It's Halloween and in Halloween Town, Jack Skellington has come up with a new surprise for Halloween. Having everyone enter a corn maze and scare as many people as possible! Who will survive this night? Better summary inside! ENJOY!


_**Got Lost in the Maze**_

**Chinese Fairy: **Hiyo!! I just wanted to write this one for my Halloween thingy I did with my team, THE LIGHTWAVES!!! All hail this team! (Jumps up and down like a hyper… thing) Anyway, a while ago (October 24, 2006) we went to a corn maze, and it was CRAZY!!! … In a VERY good way. Had soooo much fun being scared! (Sarcastic) God, everyone on the Lightwave team were laughing at my expense… Evil… Anyway, this came to me when I got home… Yeah, whatever, just read the fic and enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but deep down I tell myself I do. Even though I don't, god, I am mentally exhausted… Anyway, if in some odd way I did own Kingdom Hearts… There would be no KAIRI!! ARGH!! How I hate that… thing… Ignore me… (Walks away)

**Warnings: **AU (Alternate Universe) Well, actually, it is taking place in Halloween town, but people from Organization 13 are there… BL (Boy Love) AS IN BOY WITH BOY! If you don't like, then please leave and don't flame… I only like fire from Axel… Swearing, and people being Out Of Character! (OOC) Now, that I spent half my life explaining this fic, we are half way there!! Hurray! … Not…

**Pairings: **Riku/Sora, Axel/Roxas, Zexion/Demyx, implied Leon/Cloud! AWESOME PAIRINGS!! If you don't agree… I will send my Chibi-Saru after you! (My plushie monkey!!! He's too CUTE! (Huggles plushie)

**Summary: **It's Halloween in Halloween Town, and this year, it's going to be celebrated differently! Just a bit outside of town is a giant corn maze. Everyone is split into groups of two and sent out into the maze with a glow stick for each person. There is a catch, though… Everyone must reach the exit AND everyone needs to try and scare as many people as possible! Well, you can't really scare the partner, but anyway… WHO WILL SURVIVE THIS NIGHT?

**Chinese Fairy:** This is what I was wondering, while I was in the maze with everyone from the team. "Will I survive this night?" also, "We have to really try to scare each other?" It happened to me… A good five times. Not counting the people IN the maze… Those people are paid to scare us… My own teammates turned on me… I shall get back at them!! … If I can… Anyway, ignore me once again, and just enjoy the fic!! Ja bai!!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX **

_**Got Lost in the Maze**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Halloween. The time to dress up as anything you want to, and you get the chance to scare people, without being arrested. This year was going to be special because everyone decided to go to the actual birthplace of Halloween. Halloween Town. Jack Skellington king of Halloween invited all who knew his friend Sora to come to his home to enjoy the festive occasion.

The night of Halloween was beautiful; the moon was high in the sky, as full as can be, torches were lit to light the way into town, and to the surprise, just outside of town. Soon everyone that wanted to come was there. Guillotine Square was filled with people dressed in all kinds of colorful costumes, and all of them excited about the coming event. By now, the moon was at it's highest in the sky, dimly shining itself onto this world. Jack Skellington dressed in his favorite costume: Santa Clause. Smiled down to everyone.

"Listen everyone!" he spoke; this made everyone quiet down and listen to what Jack was saying. He smiled and continued. "I just wanted to first thank everyone who came, and to also say that this will be a Halloween you will all never forget!" the crowd cheered and once everyone fell silent again, Jack carried on. "Now, as everyone knows, I have said there will be a surprise this year, it's just outside of town, but before we go to the surprise, we need to do a few things." As the crowd waited for what Jack needed to say, there was a boy in the group of people who was getting impatient.

Sora was jumping up and down, waiting for the festivities to begin. The wings on his back were bobbing up and down, and his halo was slowly falling off his head. The person next to Sora saw this and sighed. "Sora, can you just wait a few more minutes? Were going to have a lot of fun tonight, so in return do something for all of us." Spoke the person dressed in a prisoner's clothing.

This made Sora turn to the boy beside him and ask, "What is it?" the blonde prisoner stated dryly, "Be patient and just calm down!" This made Sora fidget more. "I can't help it Roxas! I really want to get to the surprise!" Roxas sighed again and replied, "Look, you know Jack. He has something really fun in store for us, now pay him back by waiting just a little bit." Sora sadly nodded and stopped his fidget dance.

Someone silent made their way behind Roxas and wrapped their arms around the boy in black and white. "My prisoner should know that he will find himself in solitary confinement if he continues to talk to someone else other than me…" spoke the person behind the prisoner. Roxas growled and pinched the person's hand, causing them to let go of him. He turned around and started to scold the "police officer". "If the police officer should know, that if he places me in solitary confinement, he can't see me either…" this made the red head police man pale. Sora watched the scene before him and said, "Axel, you should know by now, Roxas wouldn't live two minutes in solitary confinement without you! In fact, when he was little and he was sent to timeout-" Roxas cut off his brother by stomping on his foot.

Sora yelped and instantly clutched his hurt foot. "Sora, if you say anything about my childhood, be prepared for me to tell Riku about what you did when you were little…" after Roxas stated this, Sora paled ten fold. This topic caught Axel's attention. "What did he use to do?" he sounded so interested, like a woman who wants to know the juiciest gossip in the office. Roxas smirked and pulled out a picture of his brother when he was six. It looked like Sora only grew in height.

He was still skinny, and very cute. In the picture he was holding a yellow blanket in one hand, and his thumb was in his mouth. Just an adorable picture. Axel held back a fit of laughter, and was miserably failing. He exploded in laughter. This caused everyone in the crowd to turn around. Axel silenced himself immediately. After a moment of silence everyone turned his or her attention back to the Skellington king. Axel was laughing still, just a little more quietly.

"Hehe… God Sora, you look cuuute! If I weren't dating Roxas-" a fist rammed into Axel's head with a quickness. The red head turned around about to yell at the person, but quickly shut his mouth. A Pharaoh –Cloud- and a Native American –Leon- were standing behind him. "I dare you to finish that sentence…" the sentence from the person dressed in the pharaoh's clothing.

Axel chuckled nervously, "Haha… Nice to see you Cloud… Is that you Leon?" his words turned to a dumbfounded tone. There stood Squall Leonhart, with a feather sticking out of his hair, and a bit of face paint on his face, and he was dressed in the rest of the attire. Leon had a harsh glare on his face that would've killed.

"Shut up." Was all he said. Sora broke out in a laughter that was lower than Axel's, and he gripped onto his side that was hurting. "Leon, you do look nice, so do you Cloud." Cloud frowned and wrapped his arms around Leon. "Why thank you; but if you want to compliment someone, compliment Leon! He is the one who chose this thing for me!" stated the blonde. Leon looked to his lover and asked, "Excuse me? But who is the person who got me THIS costume? It was you!" snapped the brunette.

The two continued the attack of words and slowly the words died down and then were kissing each other. Axel looked at them and sighed, "Man, they are like newlyweds. One moment disagreeing about something and then comes the make up sex… Lucky sons of…" Axel's voice faded as he looked to see Jack getting to the "surprise" part.

"Now everyone, this has taken us, the people of Halloween Town a year to make this happen. First I need you all to partner up with just one person." The Skellington King paused awaiting for people to pair up. Sora looked around the crowd as if he was looking for someone, and he noticed some familiar faces in the group. Demyx and Zexion both were together, Demyx was dressed in what Sora guessed was a Trojan Warrior, and Zexion as… Himself. Long sleeve shirt, baggy black pants and his favorite boots.

Sora turned to look in another direction to see Marluxia as a grim reaper, odd… "His scythe looks pretty real. Oh crap, it is…" murmured Sora as he quickly turned to see the Savage Nymph dressed in a ninja outfit, "Her weapons a real too, I bet…" stated Sora.

He continued to sweep the crowd to find his friend, and saw more people he knew. He saw Xigbar and Xemnas, the Freeshooter as a pirate, and the other man as a scientist. "Both of them still look weird…" stated this time Roxas and Sora. The brunette was about to give up looking for his supposed partner, but suddenly someone wrapped their arms around his waist and pulled him very, very close to himself. "My little angel, were you looking for your little demon?" Sora smiled and replied. "Yeah, I thought you were going to make me go into the surprise by myself…"

Riku –who was dressed as a red demon- hugged Sora tighter and said, "I would never let my other half go anywhere without me…" the stayed close to each other for a moment and then Roxas popped out of nowhere and stated, "Sora, you know I am you're actual other half, right?" Sora laughed at his brother's statement; "Yeah, I know…"

Jack looked at everyone in the crowd to see everyone partnered up with someone. There were some groups of three, but that was okay. "Good; now everyone, Sally and I will be coming around to each of you to give you all one glow stick. You will only get one, and then we will go onto the surprise!" called out Jack as he and Sally picked up two boxes and started to hand out glow sticks to everyone.

While this happened, everyone was chatting excitedly and soon everyone had a glow stick. Jack and Sally walked hand in hand to the Guillotine Gate and ushered everyone to follow. After walking a few minutes, everyone came face to face with a corn maze. A very large corn maze. Jack walked in front of the group, standing right by the mouth of the maze and began to talk again.

"Now everyone, inside this maze is a few volunteers from Halloween Town, they will try to scare you and in turn you must try to scare everyone else. Except your partner, because… You will be walking with them, and that is just not right. Now crack on your glow sticks and when your ready, to go into this maze!" Everyone cheered once again, and cracked his or her own glow stick, shook it and ran into the maze four people at a time, so now to be bunched up.

When Roxas and Axel were about to go in, Axel stopped his blonde beauty and said, "Roxas, just so I won't lose you, I will do this," The red head paused and placed a pair of handcuffs on Roxas and himself. The blonde sighed in defeat and just nodded as Axel dragged him into the maze, along with Demyx and Zexion.

After a few more minutes, everyone was in the maze, and screams were already coming from random parts of the labyrinth. Shrieks and screams were coming from everyone. The loudest screamer was none other than Sora. He was clinging onto Riku for dear life, holding his glow stick at arm's length to try to make out anyone in front. Riku was slightly wincing because Sora was clinging on to tight.

"Okay, Sora… I want to be able to use my left arm after this, so can you loosen the death grip?" asked the silver haired boy. Sora nodded, embarrassed and they continued deeper into the maze. Demyx and Zexion were both walking down a path when Demyx felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and let out a yelp. It was Zexion to make sure that his boyfriend was okay. This made Zexion smile to his blonde treasure and to have Demyx smile back. Once the Schemer took his hand away, another hand was placed onto Demyx's shoulder and he turned to face Zexion again, but noticed that he wasn't holding onto him.

Screaming at the top of his lungs, Demyx turned around and smacked the person, causing them to fall to the ground. It was Marluxia and Larxene. Larxene stared down at her friend and poked him with a stick. "I told you to back up after you spook the victim…" Marluxia only nodded.

Roxas and his handcuffed police partner both gazed around to see if anyone was planning to sneak up on them and the n they saw Xemnas and Xigbar with their backs to them. Silently the two handcuffed men walked behind Xemnas and Xigbar, and let out a "Boo" causing the Freeshooter to jump slightly and Xemnas to scream. A silence filled the area and then Axel commented, "Damn, you scream more like a girl than Roxas."

Roxas smacked Axel and the blonde walked away from the other two while slight dragging his boyfriend. Soon everyone made it to the half point of the maze and the screams were still coming strong. Everyone was trying their best to scare anyone they could and the volunteers from Halloween Town were also scaring a lot of people. Some of them managed to scare Sora a good ten times.

Riku was smiling down at his brunette angel and asked softly, "Sora, are you okay? That was the 20th time you've screamed and I think at the rate your going you are going to lose half of your lives." Sora nodded and rubbed his cheek against Riku's shoulder to feel comforted. "I came to this maze only because you wanted me to come…"

Riku's smile grew slightly, hearing from Sora that the brunette came out here just for him, made him feel very special. "Sora… Thank you. For coming out here and making me feel so important to you." Sora flashed one of his grins and replied, "Well, I love you and I love to spend time with you." The two inched closer and closer to one another, ready to lightly kiss the other, when the suddenly heard a voice.

"Shit man, can't you guys wait till your out of the maze? You only got 35 feet left of maze. God, and I thought that I got it on too much with Zexy, right?" It was Demyx, with a now blushing Zexion. "Demyx, do you really need to tell people all that?" asked the Schemer dryly. The blonde stuck his tongue out childishly and ran away from Zexion, who was now chasing him.

"Come on Sora, they say that were almost done, let's finish this and go home to eat some candy." Sora squealed and tackled Riku into a hug. As stated, they did make it to the end of the maze and everyone was out in another ten minutes. Jack clapped happily as everyone made it out of the labyrinth with smiles and happy faces. "I see everyone enjoyed themselves, and now I would once again like to thank you all for coming and to hope that all of you will also go out tonight to trick or treat!"

All of the people clapped and some whistled. Sora and Riku were already walking back to their gummi ship, when Riku stopped Sora and pulled him to the cemetery and through the cemetery they made their was to the hill with the swirl end. The two walked up onto the hill and Riku kissed softly on the forehead. "Sora, this has been the best Halloween I have ever experienced, and it's all because of you…" stated Riku as he kissed Sora on the lips. Sora responded and they wrapped their arms around one another, giving one more thing to remember about this Halloween.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

As Roxas and Axel were making their way to their ship, Roxas asked the red head, "Axel, can we take off these handcuffs now? They are starting to hurt my hand…" complained the blonde. Axel paused in his walking and responded shyly, "Umm… I lost the key…?" A very thick and heavy silence filled the vicinity. "… I'm going to kill you…"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chinese Fairy: **… I don't like this story, I could've done better, but it turned out horrible… But that is what basically happened to me when I went to the maze… It was fun, really! I think that the ending was funny, because that is what happened to two of my old friends, they were messing with handcuffs, and one of them lost the key, omg…

My other friend wanted to kill him! Luckily she had a spare… SO FUNNY! Anyway, just tell me what you think about it, and if you were to flame, know that my feelings would be hurt, but if it is criticism, or a happy review then that is okay! Excuse my errors and mistakes and I shall see you all later!! Bai bye!


End file.
